Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks and the like generally have terminal posts made of lead alloy material with a cylindrical or frusto-conical shape. A conventional connector used with such battery posts is a molded, generally U-shaped device with a bolt passing through the outwardly projecting yoke-like arms for securely clamping the connector to the battery post. Exemplary connectors are shown in Waltz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,330, Haegert, U.S. Pat. No. 26,486 and Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,155. Such connectors are generally die cast from lead or brass-lead alloy or other materials such as zinc alloy or copper alloy.
Another type of connector is a stamped metal battery terminal connector which is fabricated from sheet metal. Exemplary stamped metal connectors are shown in Kato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,726, Kourimsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,355 and Bakker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,138 which are incorporated herein by reference. Stamped terminal connectors are generally preferable where weight reduction is a major consideration.
In such connectors, it is desirable to achieve a secure mechanical connection which resists angular rotation and maintains good electrical continuity with the battery post.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stamped metal battery terminal connector which achieves good mechanical and electrical connection to the battery post with enhanced resistance to angular rotation.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a connector which affords positive mechanical opening for easy and convenient disconnection from the battery post.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a connector with improved current carrying and heat generating characteristics.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a connector which is cost efficient to manufacture and adapted for automated assembly.
It has been found that the foregoing and related objects are attained in a battery post connector having a body member formed from sheet metal and comprising a clamp section for attachment to a terminal post of a storage battery and a base section for rigid connection to a battery cable. The clamp section is configured to extend around the battery post and has first and second ends such that drawing the ends together compresses the clamp section about the battery post to clamp the connector to the post. The clamp section has an inner surface adapted to grippingly engage the battery post so as to inhibit angular rotation of the connector about the battery post. The inner surface of the clamp section has an elongated slot with opposite edges adapted to penetrate the battery post with the edges being oblique to the central axis of the battery post when the clamp section is clamped thereto. The inner surface also has a coined pattern extending about the battery post and configured to penetrate the post when the clamp section is clamped thereto. A threaded connector is adapted for drawing together the first and second ends of the clamp section to clamp the battery connector to the post.
In a preferred embodiment, the coined pattern comprises a plurality of coined recesses. The coined recesses are arranged in a linear array generally oblique to the central axis of the battery post. The linear array may be parallel to the slot. The slot may comprise first and second spaced slot sections.
In a further embodiment, the threaded fastener includes a nut and bolt with the nut being force fit mounted within an aperture in the clamp section so as to provide good electrical continuity between the nut and clamp section. The nut is configured for displacing the sheet metal material of the clamp section into locking engagement with the nut during force fit mounting. The bolt head has an annular flange and the clamp section has tabs positioned to retentively engage the annular flange to capture the bolt head against the clamp section yet allow angular rotation of the bolt head. With a captured bolt head, angular rotation of the bolt to disengage the bolt and nut separates the ends of the clamp section to expand the clamp section.